What is 'I love you' in French?
by HeatherMiranda
Summary: Queen Elsa is in need of an heir, though no man has yet met her standards. An uninvited king brings his son as a potential suitor, though the Queen is uninterested from the start. Can this prince sway Elsa to him, or will his mysterious translator thaw her frozen heart? Elsa and female OC.


_Hey readers! Welcome to the start of my first story. I'm not sure how well it's going to go, or how popular, Rated 'M' because I have a feeling it's going to get a bit darker in the later chapters, though quote George R.R Martin "I'm very much a gardener writer.". Look that up if you're unsure what that is, I highly suggest it :)__  
><em>

**_I do not own any of the characters from Frozen.  
><strong><em>The OC's are my own imagination.<em>**  
><em>**

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Unwelcome Royalty<strong>

"Elsa! Elsa wake up come on!" Anna's voice cut through Elsa's head like knives, and the knocks on her door were like cannon balls smashing into her ears. She turned over and looked over at the window. The first rays of sunshine were filtering through the lace curtain, highlighting very speck of dust in its path. Groaning, she rolled over, trying to ignore the throbbing headache.

_I may have drunk far too much last night. _She thought to herself.

Last night had been full of festivities, commemorating 5 years since her coronation, and the less talked about, Great Freeze. It was all in the past and all of Arrendelle's citizens had accepted her powers, but it still gave Elsa a pang of anxiety.

"Elsa! I'm coming in, ok!" Anna called. The door flew open and a flash of strawberry blonde hair flew past, yanking the curtains open, flooding the room with bright sunrise.

"Anna! Go back to sleep." Elsa mumbled.

"I couldn't possibly!" Laughed Anna. "Yesterday was the fifth anniversary of your conoration, which we celebrated, so today is the fifth anniversary of us getting back together again!"

"First of all, it's way too early, secondly, didn't we celebrate enough last night? Third, _coronation_ not conoration, you've been getting that wrong for 5 years." Elsa sighed.

"Whatever, but seriously, we have to celebrate, out of everything I just said, you have to pick out my pronunciation..." giggled Anna. A small smile lit up Elsa's tired and droopy face.

"10 minutes?" she said hopefully.

"Not a chance." said Anna with a wry smile, before grabbing Elsa's hand and half helping, half dragging her out of bed.

"Anna…! I'm the queen, I order you to leave me be." groaned Elsa.

"Elsa, I'm your sister, why do you think I'd ever do that?" Anna said cheekily. 20 minutes later, the two sisters were downstairs and enjoying breakfast, both dressed in comfortable summer dresses. Anna wore an emerald green, flowing dress, and her hair tightly wound into a bun. Elsa wore a similar dress, though a bit tighter fitting, and two braids, pushed back by an expensive looking headband.

"So what's the plan for today?" said Anna eagerly. "I thought we should go for a swim today or sail around the fjord even? Ice skating! We should go ice skating! You still need to teach me everything."

"Anna, Anna, slow down, I'm feeling very sick this morning. I haven't had enough sleep." said Elsa quietly.

"I know, you drank a fair bit last night, don't think I didn't notice." laughed Anna. "Come on, maybe a bit of horse riding might clear your head?'

Elsa just stared down at her plate, fiddling with her toast. The headache had lulled to more of a faint banging, but was still annoyingly uncomfortable.

"Alright… maybe something fun might help, but I do need to do some work today." she smiled.

A huge, toothy smile broke out across Anna's soft features.

"Yes! Oh, we're going to have so much fun! We should do something silly like build a snowman. Like old times." Anna practically flew out of her chair and bounced out of the dining room.

Elsa smiled to herself, shaking her head, but it vanished when Anna was out of sight. Even though it was 18 years ago, it still made her feel guilty. Anna had completely forgotten about the accident but a day never went past that Elsa didn't think of it. Of course, other events had happened that clearly overshadowed it, and she still felt guilty of those too, but the only thing that really got to her was when she was 9. That had led to them being separated for 13 years. Of course her parents meant well, but she still couldn't help but feel that they handled the situation badly. Oh well, as long as she realised now that she could accept her curse- no, gift, and that her and Anna could get along now, she felt content enough.

"Eeeellsaaaaa!" Anna's voice echoed down the corridor.

The smile crept back to her face.

"I'm coming!" she called, stuffing the last of the toast in her mouth, wiping her hands, and hurrying down the corridor after Anna.

* * *

><p>The rest of the morning and into late afternoon was filled with snowball fights, snowmen, sledding, ice-skating (even if it was the middle of summer), talking, and just general fun for the sisters.<p>

They had just finished a game of 'Would you rather…' in the garden, when Anna suggested that they go for a walk around town.

"Let's explore the dock and cause mischief!" said Anna, waving her arms around to emphasise her point.

"Anna, I'm the queen, I can't cause mischief." Elsa laughed.

"I know, we can ride our horses down there, then follow the path that goes along the top of the fjord." suggested Anna.

"Ok, well, I'll go if you go." smiled Elsa.

"What a stupid question, Elsa, of course I'm going." said Anna, before bolting off in the direction of the stables. Elsa followed but at a slower pace.

"You can ride Frossen, I'll ride Vard." ordered Anna. They saddled up the horses, then together, rode them down the long bridge to the docks. Ships were lined up all along the dock, ranging from small fishing vessels, to massive trading ships. It seemed the most recent craft to arrive was one of these trading ships, as it was still being unloaded.

"Your majesty!" a voice called from down the dock. An older man came hurrying along the dock, holding his hat down as he ran.

"Kai! Do you have news?" The queen asked.

"Yes, but nothing of up-most importance, just the latest shipment of mail has arrived, I will send it up to your study?" Kai said.

"Yes, thankyou Kai, I will read it tonight." smiled the queen. Kai hurried off back to the ship just as a crate of fish came crashing down from the gangplank. Giggling, the two sisters rode off away from the angry Kai and shouting men. They travelled mostly in silence until they had reached the top of the fjord. Dismounting, they tethered the horses to a nearby tree and wandered towards the edge of the cliff.

"It's so beautiful up here." Whispered Anna. The sounds of the city had faded and only the crashing waves far below and whistling wind could be heard.

"A fitting place for our parents." Replied Elsa. Looking up the hill behind them, where two great stones stood watch. Anna dropped her head, then looked up at the stones as well.

"I miss them. I mean, I know that I've already gone 8 years without them, but just… I don't know." Bumbled Anna.

"I understand. Shall we go see them?" Elsa asked. They both started the trek up the hill, and panting, reached the top. They walked around to the front of the stones, and stood quietly. The minutes stretched on, both sisters deep in thought about what could have been.

Finally, Elsa broke the silence,

"They would be proud of us."

"Yeah, they would." Replied Anna. "Of you, especially. You've grown into a wonderful ruler. Father couldn't have wanted a better heir."

"But they would be very proud of both of us, we fixed anything that's broken, I froze our entire city, then you helped me unfreeze it." Laughed Elsa.

Anna smiled, then reached out and took Elsa's hand, rubbing it affectionately. The two women stood staring out over the mountains, with their backs to the sea. The graves stood watch over the coming and going ships, but Anna liked to think that the whole mountain range behind them counted as the graves. They stood, strong and tall, older than time, powerful, immovable. She had come up here often when she was younger, seeing as Elsa was never around to occupy her. She just wished they could have had a more fitting service, rather than being lost in their watery grave. A pang of sadness shot through her heart when she thought about that.

"Let's go back, this is just a place for ghosts and memories." Said Anna sadly.

Elsa noticed the change in Anna's demeanour, and didn't protest when Anna started down the hill. Taking one last look at her father's name etched into the rock, and brushing her fingers over her mother's, left a small bouquet of icy flowers, she followed Anna back to the horses.

* * *

><p>They returned back to the castle a few hours before sunset, riding into the courtyard, they put the horses back in the stable and went inside, laughing and joking.<p>

"Anna, I really need to work now, alright?" said Elsa between giggles.

"But what about our fun day?" gasped Anna, out of breath from laughing.

"We just spent the whole day together! Plus my headache is coming back." Elsa sobered up.

"Fine, but you have to be down for dinner, I think Kristoff is home now anyway, I'm going to go find him." Anna smiled at the thought of her husband. They had got married a year earlier and their anniversary was in a month's time.

Elsa made her way to her study, remembering the mail that had arrived today. She half wanted there to be nothing of importance there, just the usual trade reports or offers, but then the other half wanted something interesting to happen, like visitors, or word from Corona. A shocking part of her almost wanted war, just as something interesting, but she quickly destroyed that thought, why would she ever, as queen of Arrendelle, want war on her people?

_What is wrong with me? _She scolded herself.

Nodding to all the various maids, servants and guards along the corridors, Elsa reached her study and locked the door. A pile of letters sat neatly in the centre of her desk. She sat down and began shuffling through them. Her tired eyes only briefly scanned over each kingdom's seal. They were all the regulars, the Southern Isles had sent yet another letter apologising, asking for an agreement. Elsa had read these before, and their apologies seemed sincere and offers were very good, but the queen simply did not want anything to do with the Southern Isles any more. More letters, trade proposals and reports mainly, a letter from Weselton insisting that their goods were much needed in Arrendelle, reports, letters, reports, all blurred into one. Sighing, Elsa slumped back in her chair, tossing the remaining letters across her desk, and letting her head slip back. She rubbed her eyes, desperately wanting her bed and more sleep, but she had promised Anna. Elsa sat back upright and looked over the letters once more, when something caught her eye. An envelope with a tar black seal. The paper was a tanned colour and the seal had a fox tail wrapped around a sword, with rays of sun shining around it. It would have been a nice seal, with intricate detail, and interesting design, had it not been so black. She carefully broke the seal and took out a piece of white paper. Written in gold lettering it said;

_Queen Elsa of Arrendelle,_

_I request an audience of you to discuss a potential binding of two kingdoms. My son, Prince Searlas, is unmarried and a fine young man, he is handsome, and a general of my army. My power is widespread and my wealth nearly surpasses that of the King of France himself. I make big claims, but I will court my ideas to you as soon as I arrive in Arrendelle. I will start my journey 3 days after I send this letter._

_God be with you,_

_King Reynard of Lyon_

His signature was clearly very pompous and he obviously thought very highly of himself. But 3 days? That could only mean he would be arriving in 3 days! A suitor? Yes, she was interested in that, but the king did not seem like the sort of man she wanted to know. 3 days! No, she did not want them coming. How dare they just turn up as they please. This never happened to her father, the previous king had always replied and accepted or rejected offers.

_Tomorrow. It's something for tomorrow. _She thought sleepily.

* * *

><p>Anna woke to the sound of birds chirping happily outside her window. Sunshine was already streaming through the gaps in the curtain. She rolled over, only to find Kristoff had already risen. Brushing her usual mop of hair out of her face, Anna groaned, then stretched, yawned and attempted to get out of bed, only to tangle her foot and go crashing to the floor. Barely keeping her eyes open, she pulled on the closest thing in her cupboard, and pulled her hair into her usual two braids.<p>

Staggering down the hallway, it was a challenge managing to not crash into the suits of armour that lined the halls. As she was passing the library, she heard her sister's voice and, smiling to herself, went to open the door, but paused when she heard the queen raise her voice.

"I don't want them here! They can't come, we have to turn them away as soon as they dock here!" she exclaimed.

"Your majesty, if you turn them away, they may be offended. Lyon is a large city and would undoubtedly have a large army to match." Kai's reasonable voice was considerably quieter.

"They can't just turn up like that. I won't allow it." Said Elsa. "I mean yes, I am interested in a suitor, but it angers me how they just-"

"Suitor?!" Anna barged into the room. "There's a man coming to Arrendelle?"

"Anna! Goodness, you surprised me! How long have you been listening?" Elsa gasped.

"Don't avoid the question, I've heard enough. There's someone coming?" Anna crossed her arms.

"I- no, there isn't- well yes there is, but he's not- I'm not- he's not staying." Stuttered Elsa.

"Why not! Elsa this is a great opportunity, he sounds like a fine man." Anna said.

"You don't even know who he is."

"No, but he's a prince right?"

"Yes, but I can't say you have the greatest judgement."

"Excuse me?!"

"Your majesty! Your highness! May I interrupt briefly…" Kai paused as Anna glared at him, and Elsa gave him and icy stare. "May I suggest letting them stay. That is all, we do not need a war."

The silence drew on. Anna blinked. Elsa blinked.

"I will make it clear from the start that they leave when I instruct. I will talk to this king, it's not like we can stop them now." Elsa spun on her heel and stalked out of the room.

Anna gave Kai a questioning look.

"Queen Elsa has an audience with a king from France about a potential binding of kingdoms… through marriage. They will be arriving in 2-3 days, though her majesty did not reply to their letter." Kai explained.

The next day and a half was filled with hurried preparation. The staff of the castle had been informed that they were expecting visitors possibly in the next day or the day after, so the Heads of each service were definitely under the pump. Every window was polished until it sparkled, each surface spotless. Admittedly, the work wasn't nearly as bad, as the anniversary celebration had already ensured the castle was cleaned thoroughly. Only a bit of touching up was needed. The second day came and went, with no sign of King Reynard or his son, Searlas.

After lunch, Elsa sat in her study, attempting to work, but simply could not get her thoughts together. Her mind kept drifting to Searlas. Was he handsome? His father certainly thought so. Kristoff had made some good points while they were talking about it.

"Even if you do marry him Elsa, can't he just stay in Lyon while you just ignore his existence and rule Arrendelle?" he'd said sheepishly.

"What? Of course not?! I'd marry someone I love, not set up by anyone."

"Elsa, he could be a proper gentleman, a good ruler?" Anna had but in.

"I don't need someone, I don't need a prince." She'd steamed.

"What about and heir?" Anna laughed, but quickly cut it short when Elsa gave her a stony look.

_What if he's a complete and utter ass? _She thought to herself.

Looks weren't everything, maybe he would be unattractive, but have the most golden heart? She wanted a suitor, but now that one appeared for her, she wasn't sure if she could court someone. A knock on the door pulled her out of her thoughts.

"Your majesty?"

"Yes, Gerda, what is it?" she said, almost irritably, though she didn't mean it. Gerda opened the door and poked her head in.

"There is a new ship in the fjord, flying the flag of France, and Lyon!" She said, a hint of excitement creeping in. Everyone in the castle was excited for the queen to possibly find someone. Elsa felt her stomach churn into a tight knot. No, she did not want to see these people.

"I- what? OK… OK… um, I will meet them in the throne room, we must have a proper greeting." She said, clasping her hands to keep the frost at bay. Gerda nodded and closed the door. Since the Great Freeze, Elsa had found it easier and easier to control her powers. Now they rarely showed at all, unless she wanted them to. She turned around and stood looking out her huge window. There was definitely a new ship in the docks, a very pompous one at that.

"Oh dear, this Prince Searlas is going to turn out to be the biggest tosser I've ever met." She sighed. She turned around and headed back to her bedroom, looking for something to wear. Something attractive, but that also seemed powerful and regal. She picked out a flowing, rich purple dress, with gold tailoring along the sleeves. The royal crest was embroidered along a darker sash just above her stomach. Finally, she carefully placed a delicate, silver tiara into her let loose hair, but half tied at the back.

_Alright, I'm the queen, let's show these Frenchmen where they stand in Arrendelle. _She thought, steeling herself.

Pushing her shoulders back and lifting her chin high, she walked calmly to the throne room and waited in the side room for Kai to announce her.

* * *

><p><strong>So that's my first chapter of fanfiction ever! I hope you enjoyed it, I'll write the second chapter ASAP but can't guarantee a time. (I have heaps of exams atm). Please feel free to leave a review, would be much appreciated :)<strong>

**xx Miranda**


End file.
